passionefandomcom-20200215-history
The Archives
The Archives is a collection of dead and unused channels, that are hidden from view of everyone on the server. The only users who have access to the Archives are Djuncle, Fibre, TheMainPoint, and Aurrickan. The reason for having these channels is because Djuncle wants to preserve the history of the server. Archived Channels There are currently 25 archived text channels and 3 archived voice channels. A large portion of the channels that have been archived are language channels, due to inactivity in them. The other channels that have been archived were either archived for inactivity or for not having enough reason to be a channel. Language Channels There have been several language channels over the course of Passioné's lifespan. The only language channel that is not currently archived and remains active is Spanish. The archived language channels include: * Russian * French * Japanese * Italian There is also the #learn-language channel, which was intended to be a place where others could exchange language and culture. Temporary Channels Several of the channels that have been archived were only intended for a temporary use. These channels include: * staff-applications * staff-applications (again) * squad-officer-event/ #squad-officer-and-69-event * testing-unit-69 #staff-applications was used to provide information about becoming staff, and there have been several rounds of Staff Apps, leading to multiple channels being opened on the subject. There is currently a third #staff-applications channel, that is visible upon reaching level 10 and gaining the rank of Squad Soldato. #squad-officer-event was a channel that was used to celebrate the server's first Squad Officer, TheMainPoint#1783. The channel was then archived, until Djuncle was about to gain the Squad Officer rank, as well as Main reaching level 69, the first on the server to do so. The channel was brought back to celebrate those two events, then placed back into the archives. #testing-unit-69 is a secret channel that nobody will ever understand the secrets of, except for Djuncle that is. Dead Channels The other channels that have been removed are the following: *slightly-kinky-sfw-chat ** This channel was spawned due to memeing around, and really served no purpose, however it was archived due to the fact that many would post content that was too suggestive for the server. The channel was revived in June of 2019, but was later removed again for the same reasons. *jojo-artwork ** This channel was intended for artwork related to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. It was decided to merge the two artwork channels into one, so this channel was archived. *stand-off ** stand-off was a channel that was originally used for rock paper scissors, and also was used for stand battles and various role-play activities. It was archived due to inactivity. * confessions ** confessions was a channel intended for small funny confessions about one's life, however it eventually became used for more serious confessions and venting, and was removed because of that. * expose-dj ** This channel was used to post humorous out of context screenshots of Djuncle saying goofy things. It was removed because it got little use * pet-pics ** This channel was used to post pictures of pets. It was removed because Djuncle felt it was unnecessary. * detective-pikachu ** This channel was created after we created the channel #endgame, due to that movie's extreme popularity and the desire to avoid spoilers. #detective-pikachu had a similar purpose to #endgame, but was removed because there was no discussion of the movie. * game-of-thrones ** game-of-thrones served the same purpose as #detective-pikachu, but for Game of Thrones. It was removed for the same reason. * ouch ** This channel was created to share "ouch memes" which were memes about how the word ouch was better than oof. Originally the only person able to post anything in this channel was 「Zenderman12」#6459, but a few members were also granted permission to post there. The channel was removed due to not being used. * video-idea-suggestion ** This channel was used to give suggestions to Djuncle for his videos. However Dj never checked the channel, and many of the suggestions in the channel were impossible for Dj to do, had already been done, or weren't good ideas. The channel was removed due to not being used. * intellectual-jojo-discussion ** Originally intended to be used to discuss the already animated parts of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, this channel eventually turned into a second meme chat and was removed due to not being used. * food-chat ** food-chat was used to post pictures of food, and was removed because it was rarely used. * sauce ** sauce was a channel to ask for "sauce" or the source of images or clips. It was removed because it was rarely used. * manga-discussion ** manga-discussion was originally used to discuss all the parts of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure that weren't animated yet, but was archived in favor of having a channel dedicated to each part instead. * neko-submissions ** neko-submissions was a very short lived channel that was used to send pictures of catgirls to Djuncle. It was archived because the images that were being sent started becoming too NSFW for the server Voice Channels There are three voice channels that have been archived, loli protection den, (((( SERIOUS ASMR )))), and >>>>Karaoke<<<<. These channels were all archived because they were rarely used. Channel #25 There is a 25th channel that has been archived, but it is even more mysterious than #testing-unit-69. Deleted Channels Even though Djuncle desires to keep all channels archived, there have been a few channels that have been deleted altogether. These include: #meme-chat, #niriyas-cry-room and #squad-member-channel. There may be more deleted channels, however if they were removed it was long ago, and none of this information was documented. (Feel free to add to my list if you remember any other deleted channels not listed here.) Category:Server Info